Renewal
by girlinatrenchcoat
Summary: Alex Rider has been missing for six months and was declared dead. But, what happens when he shows up at Wolf's house bruised but alive? Alex gets sent back to Brecon Beacons with K-Unit to recover from his horrific experience but will he ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever so please read it and tell me what you think! It will be a full blown story not a one shot. Anyway, can someone please explain the concept of a Beta to me? **

**Hopefully I will be updating every week or more depending on my mood. So yeah probably once a week :)**

**It might be a bit confusing but please stay with me. PLEASE!**

**-GIATC**

* * *

The Martinez family was getting ready for dinner in a chaotic way. The children, Ana and Dylan were in the middle of their game of tag and proceeded to run through the kitchen while screaming and squealing. Their Abuela, a rather stern woman, was leaning against the kitchen counter. But, instead of scolding them, she called out in her not so frail accented voice, "Be careful, you'll hurt yourselves."

Watching her grandchildren running around never failed to bring a smile to her face. Sadly, there seemed to be a shortages of smiled running around. She didn't like to point fingers but if she did, it would be her youngest son's fault. James Martinez was a mystery to them all. They didn't know what he did for a living other than that he was in the Army for three years. After that he did some vigorous training and disappeared for three months. After his return, he had a sense of pride in his eyes and carried himself differently, more leader-like. Her thoughts were interrupted with a call from the dining room.

"Dinner's ready, everyone come to the table!" Maria, James' elder sister, bellowed.

Abuela walked through the kitchen to the dining room to find everyone already there, waiting for her. She could feel their gazes on her as she took her seat at the head of the table across from her eldest son, Carlos. Looking around, she saw that they were already eating. She served herself and began to eat.

"Mama," Dylan began, his mouth still full, "Why does Uncle James never play with us anymore?"

Everyone froze and turned to look at James. He just kept his eyes low and kept eating his food as if he hadn't spoken.

"Well, Dylan," Maria said, "Uncle James is going through a bad time. He's been ike this for six months hasn't he? Well, six months ago, something bad happened. He needs to let go of what happened and move on for the good of the family." She seemed to be talking to James instead of her son. "He needs to be a part of the family again and stop keeping things from us. It will only hurt him." This time, James looked up and let the pain he has been feeling these past few months show through the mask he built.

"The reason I keep secrets is because I don't want anything to happen to you." He spoke in a voice filled with ice. "There are some things I can't tell you. Like what i do for a living and what happened six months ago." He stopped talking and went back to eating. Silence filled the room once again. The aura he gave off told them not to mess with them. There was only one thought they were all thinking, what made him like this? He used to be gentle and kind. He used to help others when they needed it. He used to love children but now he flinched away from them like they were the plague.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of a visitor. Abuela sighed and looked at the kids. "Dylan, Ana, what have i told you about having friends over during dinner?"

The two eight-year olds looked at each other and replied at the same time, "We didn't ask anyone to come over."

Carlos, the ever-so lazy one groaned,got up, and made his way over to the door. They heard the door open and muffled voices converse for a few moments. Then they heard two sets of footsteps approach the dining room. Carlos walked in first and addressed James, "There is a teenager who says he knows you."

James looked up at the exact moment the second pair of footsteps reached the room. The rest of the room stared at the teenager who looked no more than fifteen years old. His blond hair fell over his serious eyes. Eyes that looked exactly like James's Eyes - serious and cold.

James stared at the kid in shock. What, how could he be alive? He saw the building go up in flames himself. There was no way someone, let alone a kid, could survive an explosion like that. "Cub?" He whispered.

The kid smiled a lopsided grin and replied," Hey Wolf, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry you guys had to wait so long. I didn't realize how much I would procrastinate. Thank-You for the kind reviews and the very helpful explanations! I know this chapter is short but it seemed like a good point to stop. There is language but it is blacked out because of the rating. But otherwise, yeah. Onwards!**

** -GIATC**

**Oh, I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: This has been disclaimed.**

* * *

Everyone in the room (not including the kids, mind you) had numerous questions running through their heads:

_Who was this kid?_

_How does he know James?_

_Why did he call James Wolf?_

_Why did James call him Cub?_

_Why the hell am I talking to myself?_

But, before they could say anything, Abuela, spoke up, "James, ¿podría explicar al resto de la familia que este muchacho es?" [James, can you please explain to the rest of the family who this boy is?]. She reverted to her native language assuming the boy could not understand what they were saying.

James ignored his Abuela and continued to stare at Cub. He quickly scanned over him and realized that he was a mess. His clothes, ripped and dirty, looked like they had been through a shredder. The skin visible through the torn fabric was heavily bruised and was turning a nasty blueish black.

Finally he spoke - not to Abuela but to Cub -, "Cub, How in the bloody hell are you alive?" His question startled his family. First he called the boy 'Cub' and now he tells us the boy should me dead?

Wolf continued to stare at the mystery of a boy. In the background, Maria could be heard telling Ana and Dylan to go to their room. The two siblings miraculously didn't make a fuss as if sensing the tension in the room. The pitter patter of their foot steps could be heard walking down the hall and up the creaky stairs. Once the sound of the slamming of the bedroom door could be heard Cub decided to make use of his voice.

"Luck of the devil remember?" He joked with a twinge of bitterness. "No really, I survived the explosion and was on my way to the FRV point but I was bugged** (1)**. They caught up to me a mile out in their stolen Humvees and tranqued me."

Wolf was silent for a few moments trying to get his mouth to move. He finally spoke," All these months?" His voice, barely a whisper, echoed across the room.

Cub nervously glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at him with mild degrees of shock from all the information he already revealed. But, it was all part of the plan. Wolf needed to realize the support he has from his family - support that Alex never had. Sometimes, a kick in the rear is just what they need. With all of this going on in his head, the blond-haired teen responded with carefully chosen words, "They tried to loosen my lips **(2)**."

Wolf just stared not fully comprehending what he just said. The youngest honorary member in HIS unit had just been tortured. _Tortured._ That one word brought back a flurry of memories of his experiences with the enemy. That one word melted away all the guilt and anger towards Cub.

That one word was all it took for Wolf to swallow his pride. James just walked over to Alex in a few strides and wrapped him in a brotherly hug. The emotion between them was so intense, the rest of the family watching the intimate moment had to look away, afraid they were intruding on their privacy.

After what felt like hours but was really only a matter of seconds, they split apart. Alex looked at Wolf with a new-found light in his eyes. One that wasn't there before. He smiled a genuine smile and said, "Thanks Wolf."

Sitting in her chair, Abuela look at the kid with a new-found respect. Not because of the official sounding words that had spewed out of his mouth. No, because of the way he got James to show emotion. But, as much as she loved James, she would NOT tolerate being ignored...

"James, me and the rest of the family don't appreciate being ignored. Now, I will ask nicely for you to explain what is going on before I kick you out of the house." She said, her voice calm and neutral. She stared expectantly at James, pushing him to answer. However, James was not the one who answered.

"Señora Martínez, por favor, permítanme explicar, al ver que James parece incapaz de hablar [Mrs. Martinez, please, allow me to explain, seeing that James seems incapable of speaking]," He elbowed James in the stomach. Receiving a glare in return, he continued,"Mi nombre es Alex Rider. Soy un espía británico para el Gobierno[My name is Alex Rider. I am a British spy for the Government]."

That statement earned him a few odd looks from various members of the family as well as a look of shock when they realized he could speak fluent spanish. Abuela however didn't bat an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

Alex seemed unsure of what to say. Should he tell them himself of leave it to Wolf. He smirked and turned to Wolf. James, seeing the look of satisfaction in Cub's eyes, glanced around the room uneasily. Cub motioned for him to start but all Wolf did was take a deep breath. Payback was a *****.

* * *

**(1): Final Rendezvous**

**(2)Another way of saying torture**

**So, what do you think? Please do review.**


End file.
